TOW The Hostage Situation
by Creassya
Summary: sequel to tow they're in danger


  
  
  
  
**TOW THE HOSTAGE SITUATION**  
  
BY CREASSYA  
  
  
  
This takes place after TOW They're In Danger. For months Chandler has feared that the third suspect from the explosion would come back for revenge. Now his worst nightmare has come true. Phoebe is dating a new guy, but this guy isn't what he seems to be. Once they discover that Phoebe's new boyfriend is actually the missing suspect, it's too late. He holds them hostage in an attempt to kill his witnesses.  
  
  
"You're who?" He asked in shock.  
  
"You heard Phoebe. I'm the third suspect." He said smugly.  
  
"Look, I'm the one you want. Nobody else knows anything. Please just let Monica go." Chandler pleaded.  
  
"Now why should I do that?" He said.  
  
"She has nothing to do with this. She didn't see anything that happened."  
  
"Phoebe told me that, but I wasn't sure that she was telling the truth. But she was a tremendous help. She told me everything I needed to know. Well, just about everything."  
  
"Chandler, Monica, I'm so sorry." Phoebe said crying.  
  
"It's not your fault." Chandler said.  
  
"Please Jake. Just let her go!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"No. It's more fun this way." He said laughing.  
  
Joey is hanging up the phone when Rachel comes in.  
  
"Hey Joey. Ready for the big night?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm so excited. This is a role that could get me noticed and make me a star."  
  
"Okay. If you say so." Rachel said under her breath.  
  
"Have you seen Chandler and Monica?" Joey asked.  
  
"No. They're probably across the hall."  
  
"I went over there, but nobody was home. I had to knock on the door because it was locked.  
  
"Really? Well, let me go open the door." She said.  
  
Rachel leaves Joey and Chandler's apartment and goes over to open the door, but she notices that it's locked. She gets out her keys to open the door. She puts the key in the door, but it won't open. She tries again with no luck. She didn't understand what was going on, so she gave up and went over to Chandler and Joey's.  
  
"I can't get in." She said frowning up her face.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know. My key doesn't work."  
  
"That's strange. Monica wouldn't just change the locks." Joey said.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Rachel said sitting down.  
  
"Well, you just have to wait until Monica comes home."  
  
Jake still has the gun pointed to Monica's head. She was scared to death. She had heard what he and the other two guys had done to the store clerks in Virginia, and she feared for her life and Chandler and Phoebe's. She couldn't remember a time where she felt so scared.  
  
"So Chandler, what exactly did you hear in the store that night?" He asked with his arm around Monica's neck.  
  
"All I heard was that you guys weren't being paid your money." Chandler said looking at Monica.  
  
"Somehow, I don't believe you." Jake said clicking the gun while it's still pointed at Monica's head.  
  
"Jake, please!" Chandler yelled.  
  
"What else do you know?"  
  
"If I tell you what I know, will you let her go?" Chandler asked near panic.  
  
"That doesn't really matter. I'll let her go when I feel like it. You have no choice. If you don't tell me everything you know, I'll kill her. So spill it."  
  
"Like I told you before, I just overheard you guys saying that you were gonna blow up the store because they were holding out on you."  
  
"What did you see?" Jake asked.  
  
"I just saw the other two guys beating up the other store clerk. I swear that's all I know."  
  
"Please just let us go." Phoebe said.  
  
"You shut up!" He yelled.  
  
Chandler couldn't take his eyes off Monica. He felt even more helpless than he'd ever felt in his life. He kept having nightmares about the third suspect holding a gun to his head. Not once did he think that Monica would be the one standing there with a gun being held to her head. He didn't know what to do. Chandler felt like Jake would really kill them no matter what he said or did. He was terrified when Rachel was trying to get in the apartment. He thought Jake would open the door and shoot her. Jake had stuck a key in the door and put a table in front of it. He also told Phoebe to cut the phone lines. He didn't know that Chandler had a cell phone on him. He had turned it off earlier because he didn't feel like being bothered.  
  
An hour later Ross comes into Chandler and Joey's apartment.  
  
"Hey guys." Ross said coming in and closing the door.  
  
"Hey Ross, have you seen Chandler and Monica?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Or Phoebe? She was supposed to be here a half-hour ago." Joey said.  
  
"No. I just came back from Faye's house."  
  
"So you two are getting pretty serious huh?" Joey asked smiling.  
  
"Well,...yeah." Ross said grinning.  
  
The phone rings, so Joey goes over to the counter and picks up the phone.  
  
"Joey!" Chandler said whispering.  
  
"Chandler? Why are you whispering?"  
  
"Listen, you have to call 911. Jake has us all hostage. He's the third suspect. He has a gun to Monica's head." Chandler said.  
  
"What? Oh my God!"  
  
"Hurry up. He thinks I know something, but I don't. I think he might start shooting!" Chandler said.  
  
"All right." Joey said.  
  
"I have to go. I'm in the bathroom on my cell phone. He told Phoebe to cut the phone cord, so I can't talk long. Bye  
  
"Oh My God!" Joey said sitting down.  
  
"What? What's going on? Rachel asked.  
  
"They're being held hostage across the hall."  
  
"What?" Ross said.  
  
"By who?" Rachel asked.  
  
"By Jake." Joey said in shock.  
  
"What?" Rachel said.  
  
"He's the missing suspect."  
  
"I can't believe this." Ross said.  
  
"I have to call the police." Joey said.  
  
Joey picked up the phone and called the police. He explained everything. They told him not to worry and that they were on their way with plenty of backup.  
  
Monica is now sitting on the floor in the kitchen. Jake is standing a few inches away from her pointing the gun to her face.  
  
"Can you please take that gun out of her face!? He yelled angrily.  
  
He takes the gun away from her face and points it at Chandler.  
  
"You like this better?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'd rather have you pointing the gun at me rather than at her." He said.  
  
"Awww, how noble of you." Jake said sarcastically.  
  
"What the hell are you doing this for?" Phoebe asked angrily.  
  
"I thought I told you to shut up." He said now pointing the gun at her.  
  
"Just let them go okay. They didn't even identify your friends. I did."  
  
"Oh, so you're the one who messed up my plans. You're the one who put them behind bars. I didn't get all that from Phoebe." He said pointing the gun at Chandler once again.  
  
"So how did you find me?" Chandler asked terrified.  
  
"Like you don't know. I found your wallet before we left the store. I didn't see you there, but my friend told me that you two got into a fight. I knew that wallet would come in handy."  
  
Meanwhile Ross, Joey, and Rachel, are panicked. They're waiting for the police to arrive.  
  
"I can't stand not knowing what's going on over there." Joey said.  
  
"Hey, I'll go over to my apartment. I'll be able to see them from the window." Ross suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea." Rachel sitting biting her nails.  
  
"I'll go and you two stay here and wait for the police. I'll call when I get to my apartment." He said on his way out.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening." Rachel said.  
  
"It'll be all right Rach. The police are on their way."  
  
Joey was scared to death for his friends, but he didn't want to seem too scared. He had to stay strong for Rachel.   
  
As soon as Ross gets over to his apartment, he picks up the phone to call the police. When he gets through to them, he tells them about the hostage situation even though Joey has already informed them about what was going on. He wanted some of the police to come to his apartment so that they could see what was going on. When he got off the phone with the police, he went over to the window and pulled the drapes shut, so he could peak at what was going on. He didn't want Jake to see him looking at him through the window. Ross was horrified. Jake had the gun pointed in Monica's face. Chandler is trying to plead with him and Phoebe is on the couch crying. He suddenly takes the gun away from Monica's face and goes over to the couch and points the gun to Phoebe's head. Monica is crying really hard, so Chandler walks over to her. Before he gets to her, Jake turns around and shoots him. Chandler falls to the floor, and Monica and Phoebe scream.  
  
"I don't want anybody else to move!" He yelled.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Phoebe said crying.  
  
"The next one moves gets it in the head. Understand?"  
  
Joey and Rachel hear the gun shot and are now panicking. Rachel is crying uncontrollably and Joey is pacing back and forth with tears in his eyes. They knew that Jake had a gun held to Monica's head, and they were afraid that he might have shot her. The phone rings, so Joey runs to answer it.  
  
"Joey!  
  
"Ross, what's happening over there? We heard a gun shot."  
  
"He shot Chandler."  
  
"Oh My God!" Is he all right?" Joey asked.  
  
"I don't know. He's not moving. I can't really see that well. I have the drapes shut. I don't want him to see me."  
  
The police arrive and they knock on Chandler and Joey's door. Rachel runs over and opens the door.  
  
The other police officers arrived at Ross's apartment also. He told them that one of his friends had been shot. They immediately call for more backup and a negotiator. They didn't know what else this fugitive was capable of.  
  
Half an hour later the police bring in a negotiator. Since the phone line had been cut the negotiator stood outside the door.  
  
"Jake, Jake this is John. I'm with the N.Y.P.D. I'd like to try and help you." He yelled through the door.  
  
"What, who called the cops huh?" He yelled looking around the room at each of them.  
  
"Some people in the building, heard some commotion and called us." The negotiator explained.  
  
"You think I"m stupid? That's not what happened." Jake said angrily.  
  
"Joey probably called the cops. He can hear that something isn't right." Monica said.  
  
"Did I ask you anything?" He yelled pointing the gun at her again.  
  
"Can you please stop pointing the gun at my girlfriend?" Chandler asked angrily.  
  
"Do you want me to put another hole in you? I have the gun. I'm in charge here. I'll do what I want, when I want. Now shut up!   
  
The police are taking pictures of Jake from Ross's window and checking to see if he his a record. They didn't want to waste time because Jake was very dangerous, and a man was shot. So they moved as fast as they could. Ross was really worried about Chandler. He was expecting him to be dead. He was able to see Monica sitting on the floor in the kitchen, but he couldn't see Chandler. One of the officers called the negotiator to find out if all the hostages were okay, especially Chandler.  
  
"Yeah, he's been shot in his arm. We just heard him and the suspect arguing." John said to into the phone.  
  
The police were in and out of Chandler and Joey's apartment. They couldn't believe what was happening just across the hall. It was hard for Joey to stay calm. Rachel was in the bathroom throwing up. A few more police officers came in with a swat team. They did a background check on Jake, and found out that he's an ex-cop. He specialized in bombs. He was on the bomb squad for ten years before he was fired. He was with the N.Y.P.D for 7 years and the M.P.D (Miami Police Department) for three years.  
  
Ross reluctantly called his parents, but they weren't home. So he left a message on the machine. The police were in Ross's apartment, in Chandler and Joey's apartment, and outside the building. They had the building surrounded. They even hid out on the roof. They knew how dangerous this man was and they didn't want him to get away.  
  
"Jake, can I go in Monica's room to get a shirt or belt or something to tie around Chandler's arm? He's in pain." Phoebe said.  
  
"No, nobody is going anywhere." Jake shouted.  
  
"Jake, we have the building surrounded. Just let the hostages go. We can work out a deal." John pleaded.  
  
"No. No deal. I know how you cops are. You're liars. You never help anybody. You just use people to get what you want. Well, it's not gonna work this time."  
  
Four hours pass. It's now 9:30 at night. Everyone is getting restless and frustrated. The negotiator isn't getting anywhere. He went into Joey and Chandler's apartment to talk with one of the officers. He knew that talking to Jake wasn't going to do any good. They decided that they needed to do things a differently. He stayed on the phone with the police officers who were at Ross's apartment for thirty minutes coming up with a plan to get Jake out of the apartment without endangering the hostages.  
  
Ross's parents got his message and called him back right away. They talked to one of the officers and he explained the situation to them. Soon after they hung up with them, they showed up. The police wouldn't let them in the building.  
  
By 12:00 the plan was put into effect. They wanted to make sure that the plan they had come up with wouldn't put the hostages in any danger.  
  
Jake was tired, and hungry. He was thinking of a way to get out of the building without the cops all over him. Phoebe got tired of watching him walk around with that gun in his hand. She looked over at the window and noticed that Ross had the drapes pulled shut. She thought that was unusual. Ross barely ever shut his drapes.  
  
Ross went over and stood at the window so that Jake could see him. Jake was pacing back and forth, but stopped in mid stride when he saw Ross standing at the window looking at him. He frowned up his face and went over to the window. Suddenly the police kick in the door and the officers at Ross's apartment point their guns at him. It wasn't as easy to knock the door down as they expected because the table was in front of the door. The swat team stands in the middle of the room pointing guns at him. He didn't have anywhere to go. The cops told Phoebe to go across the hall. Some of the police officers helped Chandler and Monica up and escorted them across the hall to safety. Jake knew he was cornered. He didn't want to go jail. He had done too many things. They order him not to move, but he raises his arm and puts the gun to his head.   
  
"Drop the gun!" John shouted.  
  
"Why should I? You're not gonna let me go." Jake said.  
  
"Drop the gun! You don't wanna go out like that." One of the officers said.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
As soon as he put his finger on the trigger, one of the police officers shot him. He was still conscious when they slapped the handcuffs on him and read him his rights. Ross watched the whole thing from his window. They only shot him in his leg. The wanted him alive so that he could be punished for the rest of his life. He was lead out of the building and into the police car headed to the hospital. Jack and Judy ran to hug Ross and Monica when they emerged from the building.  
  
"What's gonna happen to him?" Phoebe asked once they were outside.  
  
"He's gonna spend the rest of his life behind bars. We found out a lot of things about him today." John said.  
  
"Like what?" Joey asked.  
  
"Like the fact that he was a cop a while ago. He specialized in bombs also."  
  
"Oh My God! Monica said.  
  
"He's done a lot of things. We've been looking for him for years." John said.  
  
"Why didn't he just leave the country?" Ross asked.  
  
"Well, the two suspect that you identified, are his brothers. Him getting revenge was business and personal. We'll talk more about this at the station." He said.  
  
Chandler was in the ambulance. Monica was allowed to ride with him. The rest of the gang was escorted to the hospital by the police. Chandler was feeling a little weak, but okay. Once they received word that Chandler was okay they were escorted to the police station to answer questions......  
  
  
  
  
  
**STAY TUNED........**  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
